Aikku Jokinen (Earth-616)
Enigma, | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; Formerly , , , , | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Avenger Base Two, Savage Land; Avengers Island | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Norway | Citizenship2 = Finnish (both parents are Finnish)Category:Finnish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human bonded to the Pod System Armor | PlaceOfBirth = Norway | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Stefano Caselli | First = Avengers Vol 5 4 | First2 = (Shadow) (Full appearance) | Quotation = When I was in Pod, and I could not come out without killing Pod. And you were working. All the hours, day and night. To reach me. To save me. You worked and you worked. And I loved you for that. But also --''' I have seen this '''before. What you do to yourself. And why. Who is it you are trying to save now, Toni? Who is all this to rescue? | Speaker = Aikku Jokinen | QuoteSource = U.S.Avengers Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Encountering Pod Aikku Jokinen was an ethnically-Finnish Norwegian girl in the proximity of the crash landing of one of Ex Nihilo's creations, the Pod System Armor, which was launched towards the planet by an "evolution bomb" and designed to serve as Earth's self-defense mechanism. Aikku was bonded with the suit, and remained in a cocoon, which was discovered by A.I.M.. Once she hatched from her cocoon, with her mind having been taken over by the armor, Pod proceeded to fly to Australia where the Avengers were fighting other creations of Ex Nihilo's in Perth. She quickly defeated the Avengers, adapting to their attacks and strategies, and was soon confronted by Deidre Wentworth, who managed to capture Pod once more for experimentation, firstly by placing her in the space between two dead universes. New Avengers When Bobby da Costa became the leader of A.I.M., he rescued Pod and stored her in his office. After he decided to tackle the problem the incursions represented, Sunspot sent Pod with Shang-Chi to Japan, to activate the self-replicating mechanism for Earth, that created an army of duplicates of Shang-Chi. Pod eventually became Sunspot's bodyguard and a member of the New Avengers. An A.I.M. engineer, Dr. Toni Ho, became interested on studying her, and while running a diagnostic on her, Aikku revealed she had become increasingly lonely ever since her girlfriend, Darja, told her she couldn't love her because of what she had become. As Toni continued investigating Pod and started to fall in love with the person within the armor, she discovered that while Aikku could come out of the suit, the process would cause the Pod A.I. system to reset and effectively terminate its current self, which meant that it wasn't the armor itself what forced Aikku to give up on a normal life, rather her desire to sustain Pod. Barely a few moments after making this discovery, Pod and Toni were targeted by the Maker and Skar when the New Revengers attacked A.I.M.'s Avenger Base Two, and Pod was fatally damaged. The injuries to Pod's body were of such an extent that the suit wasn't capable of healing both Aikku and itself, so it chose its user, and freed her from the armor as it went offline. Aikku still retained a portion of the Pod armor, an undersuit that was more streamlined in appearance, but suffered great grief over the loss of Pod. Aikku was subsequently aided in getting used to the mechanics of the Pod Undersuit by Toni. After the pair shut down A.G.M., an A.I.M. splinter group, Aikku expressed her gratitude for Toni's support and both girls confessed their feelings for each other, then shared a kiss before joining the newest A.I.M., a joint operation between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the U.S. Army. No Surrender When the different teams of Avengers were caught in the middle of a contest between the Grandmaster's Lethal Legion and the Challenger's Black Order, Enigma was one of the countless heroes from across the globe that became trapped in stasis. Due to the nature of the contest, a frozen hero was always freed from stasis whenever there was a casualty. After Red Wolf was abducted to the Grandmaster's Cosmic Game Room, Enigma was freed. Not long afterwards, the Hulk attacked the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters on behalf of the Challenger to retrieve the final Pyramoid, a type of artifact each of the Elders' teams had to fight for during each round of their contest. Enigma was one of the Avengers still at the base, and attempted to confront the rampaging monster. Despite her best efforts, the Hulk destroyed the Enigma armor with ease, resulting in a similar loss as when the Pod armor had died. | Powers = Aikku Jokinen is a regular human with no super-human abilities. She previously exhibited various powers due to her interaction as the user interfaced with an artificially intelligent armor derived from advanced alien technologies, and later retained some capability with the armor's undersuit. | Abilities = Bilingual: In addition to speaking Norwegian, her mother tongue, Aikku is partially fluent in English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = the sentient suit gave up its life to heal Aikku; however, its undersuit remained with the young girl, giving her the following abilities: *'Energy Blasts:' Aikku can unleash energy blasts from her hands. *'Density Manipulation:' Pod's undersuit is capable of altering its own density, to the point of rendering herself hard as a diamond. **'Flight:' The density alteration makes Aikku capable of becoming weightless and float. **'Phasing:' Aikku's density manipulation allows her to move between atoms and molecules to go through solid objects. She can also touch other people to turn them intangible. *'Image Inducer:' Engima's armor comes equipped with a holographic disguise, which gives Aikku the possibility to appear unarmored while actually having the armor on. **'Camouflage:' Enigma can use the image inducer to blend in with her surroundings, turning virtually invisible. **'Laser:' Due to the image inducer's nature as a device which bends and focuses light, it can be programmed to generate a potent laser which is fired from the armor's eye. Pod System Armor: Aikku's powers came from the armor to which she was bonded. These included: *'Flight:' Pod could fly at supersonic speeds. *'Arsenal:' Pod was equipped with a variety of weapons. **'Eye Beam:' From the armor's eye, Pod could fire a powerful laser, which was capable of hurting beings like Thor and Hyperion. **'Energy Blasts:' Pod could fire powerful blasts of energy. **'Mines:' Pod could launch explosive mines from its body. *'Shield Generation:' Pod could create an energy shield around itself. *'Invulnerability' Pod was capable of surviving in extremely harsh environments, like the nothingness left by the collision of two universes. *'Power-Level Adaption:' The Pod armor's greatest, if not more likely, primary ability is to adjust and augment its on-board systems and parameters to counter and exceed any opposing force it has set itself against. Having been able to study and steadily boost itself to considerable enough degrees to take on, and out, all of Earth's Mightiest single handed. }} | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The seven "Origin Bombs" that Ex Nihilo was able to successfully seed the Earth with corresponded to certain attributes that their creator considered essential to a functioning sentient organism which he was trying to turn the Earth into. Pod's function was "Self-Defense." * Aikku is sapphic, as she was said to have had a girlfriend and later shared feelings with Toni Ho. | Trivia = * Aikku had a Facebook account and followed a Living Lightning page. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs Category:Armor Users Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Facebook Users